hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Noble
History Origins Doc's working-class parents divorced when he was young, and his mother was soon swept off her feet by Carter Noble, a successful industrialist, with a son of his own. Doc and Richard, his new step-brother, didn't have much in common and didn't get along. Richard as watched his father developed a close bond with Doc, later adopting him. It was though Carter that Doc came to love machines and the joy of building and inventing things. When he was in college, Doc secretly used some of his inventions to solve a series of campus vandalism, and once he had a taste of crime-fighting, he never looked back. Rather than create a secret identity for himself, Doc openly fought crime, never hiding who he was. This cavalier attitude, coupled with his priceless inventions, led to the creation of Noble Industries, which became the foundation of the Noble's family fortune. Carter Noble never lived to see Doc's success, but Richard was there for every painful moment-as an employee at the home office. A few years into his super-hero career, Doc met Gaia, a recent transplant from a magical world, and after a whirlwind romance, the two were married in a very public ceremony. Gaia savvy public relations turned Doc's industrial empire into a worldwide media empire, and the family hasn't left the public spotlight since. Together they had three children: Rusty, Race, and Zephyr. Lifetime Doc created a robot assistant called Icarus. Doc felt more comfortable with Icarus. His preferential treatment of Icarus was always a hot topic amongst the Noble children, but Doc always brushed off their concerns... until Icarus went mad, injuring Race to the point of death and wounding Rusty and Zephyr. Doc eventually destroyed Icarus and trying to rebuild his relationship with his children. Sometime later a man obsessed with Gaia named Steven Dockerty switched body’s with Doc. Doc was trapped in Dockerty’s body which was in a mental asylum however Doc was able to escape and regain his body, but discovered that Steven made Gaia feel better than Doc had and this made him better his treatment of his family. At some point Gaia created and released a monster on the city in an attempt to increase the family’s publicity, but it was more powerful than she had expected and it although defeated many deaths were caused by it’ release. However only Race’s wife Liz knew the truth and she removed her memory in an attempt to hide the truth. Doc attempted to return her memory, but Gaia kept getting in the way eventually the truth was exposed and despite Gaia attempting to go to prison to make up for it the two divorced. Five years later Doc has married a new wife Olympia and has adopted her two children. The family is now more proactive and fight worldwide threats from a hidden location in the South Pacific. Doc has got divorced from Olympia after 12 years of marriage and on the island with Rusty. Creating machines and equipment for superheroes across america. Eventually Doc created an artificial intelligence android to be his legacy and that being created a space station. Doc died at the age of 100 years old. Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: '''Doc is a superhuman his only superpower is his incredible IQ. * '''Supernatural Intelligence: '''Doc Noble has made various breakthroughs in fields such as science and technology. Doc is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Doc possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Doc's patents are so valuable that he is able to bankroll the Noble Inc., without any undue financial stress. Not only has Doc proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. He has often be stated to be the smartest man on Earth. '''Trivia * This character and art are based on Jay Faerber and Image Comics Category:Superhero Category:Universe 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman